With the advent of the Internet, some computer experts have been using their expert knowledge to obtain unauthorized access to sensitive data. These data breaches can substantially impact the party from which the data was accessed and the parties whose data was accessed. For example, when a credit card company's credit card data is stolen, the credit card company has to deactivate all of the breached credit cards, create new account information for each breached credit card, and issue new credit cards to each customer affected by the breach. Similarly, each customer will lose access to their account for some time until the breach is resolved and the customer receives a new card with new information.